


A Whole Dang Katana

by minimoonp



Series: Battle of the Soul [1]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: An Undertale/Battle Royale crossover, with Undertale human soul ocs. Ft Characters from 6souls.tumblr.com, multi-of-fire.tumblr.com, seven-deadly-souls.tumblr.com, amurderofsouls.tumblr.com, melancholic-souls.tumblr.com, and determination-saved.tumblr.com. Check them out!





	A Whole Dang Katana

Open the bag, peek inside, pull out a...  
  
"How the heck did they fit a whole katana in this bag?" Sam said quietly. Well, quieter than usual. Normally there would have been a louder exclamation, this certainly called for one, but drawing attention to himself at this point in time could mean death. Not today.  Maybe tomorrow. Hopefully never, but all you have is anime katana references, and that's fake stuff, usually, you're not afraid to admit that right now.  
  
Besides the whole dang katana in the bag,  there's also a water canteen, and a map. How handy, 'cept the canteen is empty and there's no way to tell where he was. Or anyone for that matter. It was too quiet for him, and on that note, he wondered where Carrot was. There was no way she could be quieter than him.  
  
Unless she was sneaking up on him to finish the job herself... Heck, he needed to find her and/or kill her. Ew. Here's hoping for the best.  
  
He slung his bag over his shoulder, placed his katana in his most comfortable hand, and took off.


End file.
